In an example of shot processing apparatuses, a workpiece (a subject to be processed, work) is set on a set table, and shot is projected to the workpiece while the workpiece is rotated with pressing force (compressive force) being applied to the workpiece. For example, Patent Literature 1 below discloses a configuration in which a retaining mechanism for retaining a workpiece from above, a lifting mechanism for applying pressing force to the workpiece, and a rotating mechanism for rotating the workpiece are integrated.